Entity XF
The Överflöd Entity XF is a two-door hypercar in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's design appears to be heavily influenced by the Swedish styling of the Koenigsegg CC8S. The logo on the bonnet/hood is similar to that of the Maserati with white and blue details and has the size and shape of the Koenigsegg's. The taillamps are nearly identical to those of the Koenigsegg Agera, the inside of the taillamps are also identical to those of the Lamborghini Aventador. The rear hood of the vehicle is adopted from the Porsche Carrera GT. The Entity XF's front end features fairly simple styling. The front bumper is elevated for the regions either side of the central area. The bumper features a small CFRP splitter at its base. The bumper features three front ducts inset in the bumper, the central duct spanning two-thirds of the car's width. Like its inspiration, the car features large ducts on the sides of the front bumper. The headlight units have edges parallel to a number of the car's body lines and feature four clear, circular lamps. The car's bonnet/hood features two levels of impression, the first creating a central area that runs from the base of the windscreen to the bottom of the front bumper. The second level of impression is contoured to the base of the windscreen and the side boundaries of the central region. The sides of the XF are very bold in terms of styling. The wheelbase features a CFRP lip at its base. The sides of the car are dominated by the presence of a wedge-shaped impression that allows airflow to the main engine air ducts. Behind the impression, the body features a CF body accent. The body then curves until a flat, horizontal section of the body is reached, upon which aerodynamic wing mirrors are mounted at the front of the doors. The main section of the car's greenhouse is unique; it features a bold C-shaped arrangement for its windscreen, side windows and roof. Behind the C-shaped section's seats are two large bulges that sit in an impressed area of the rear. The car features five spoke wheels wrapped in low-profile tyres. The XF comes standard with 2 large exhausts, which can be modified into a three exhaust triangular arrangement (1 above and 2 below) on each side, giving 6 exhausts in total. The spoiler which can be added at Los Santos Customs is based upon the spoiler on the Koenigsegg Agera R. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car is able to reach very high speeds, much faster than many other super cars, only having a slightly slower top speed than the Adder. It is capable of burning excess fuel from its exhaust, similar to cars like the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Banshee and other cars like the Sultan when modified. It has a better acceleration than all other supercars, except the Zentorno, T20 and Osiris. It also has very high traction due to its all wheel drive system and excellent weight distribution. This car also happens to be supercharged by default. When accelerating, the supercharger can faintly be heard whining. GTA V Overview ) Up to 215 ( ) |website_gears = |website_engine = 4.5 Liter 800hp (Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 5.6 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 120 / 193 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = EntityXF-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery EntityXF-IFTL-GTAV.jpg|An Entity XF in a Grand Theft Auto V trailer. EntityXF-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Entity XF on Rockstar Games Social Club. EntityXF-GTAV-Front.png|Entity XF in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $795,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *May be obtained during the mission I Fought the Law. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can sometimes be driven by the NPC Online Joyrider (Original Version only). *Can be bought for $795,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Trivia *The Entity XF is also the first car to include only a single windscreen wiper (due to the unique C-shaped greenhouse arrangement). The second is the Cheetah. *The default radio stations of the Entity XF are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *In Los Santos Customs, it can be modified to resemble the Koenigsegg CCXR Edition. Navigation }} de:Entity XF (V) es:Entity XF fr:Entity XF hu:Entity XF pl:Entity XF pt:Entity XF ru:Entity XF Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Överflöd Category:Super Cars Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles